The Cross Of Dimensions
by kingdomkeys
Summary: When the Tamers have to save Calumon what would possibly go wrong. Or right? Find out by reading this story.


The Cross of Dimensions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon my friend got me interested in writing fanfics, so be generous because this is my first one.

What if instead of fighting the Dark Masters, the original Digi-Destined went to the Southern corner of the Digital World to stop Zhuquiomon from invading the real world. This is at about the same time the Tamers go looking for Calumon, so the two teams meet up.

**Real World**

**Odaiba, Japan**

**21:45 JST (Japan Standard Time)**

**July 18, 2007**

"By, and don't worry we'll be back soon" said the group as they headed of back to the Digital World, but something happened and the Digi-Destined noticed that the rift in the black sky had changed to a different pattern.

**Shinjuku Central Park****, Japan**

**12:00 JST**

**July 18, 2007**

"C'mon we have to rescue Calumon from Zhuquiomon!" Takato impatiently yelled to Henry and Rika.

"Yah, can we go already Henry? I'm getting bored of just sitting around and doing nothing." Terriermon said with a slight moan in his voice.

"What do you mean Terriermon, we been fighting emerged Digimon for the past week and a half and your telling me your bored? Is that right?" Henry said looking at Terriermon with a distinct look.

"Well excuse me for not paying attention to what happens in our lives and I didn't think it would be that important either, but apparently I was wrong. I mean come on do we honestly have to do this every day. You're all acting like power crazed lunatics" Terriermon explained as everybody else just gave him a blank stare in awe.

"What???" "Did I say something wrong?"

Every one else just kept on staring at him. Meanwhile the Digi-Destined had just landed in the southern quadrant of the Digitial World and are puzzled on what went wrong with the rift in the sky just as they left. When they were wandering around two huge Digimon classified as "Mega-Level" appeared out of no where and attacked them. One was male and the other was female. The first Digimon spoke.

**Digital Forest**

**Unknown Time**

"My name is Apollomon" he said as he looked over at Tai and Agumon. Then the other began to speak.

"And I am Dianamon" she said as she looked and glanced over at Matt and Gabumon.

"What do you want?" Tai began to say too the two Mega-Level Digimon. As he was saying this he gestured to the others to take cover. They followed the orders.

"We have come here by orders of Zhuquiomon to stop anyone from thwarting his plans" Apollomon said as he readied himself with his Claws of Flame. Dianamon did the same as she readied her Moon Blade Staff. Dianamon stated to talk again, "We will only fight the ones who can reach the save level as us." "Well you're looking at them." said Tai as he readied himself with Agumon and Matt with Gabumon. Both Tai and Matt took out their Digivices and yelled "AGUMON/ GABUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE!

"Agumon warp digivolve to…….WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…….MetalGarurumon!"

"Now it begins." both of the Mega's said as they charged WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

Back in Shinjuku Central Park the Tamers got ready to leave for the Digital World. When they land in the Digital World they heard a loud BANG! At first they thought it was them, but they then relized that a battle was taking place not to far from were they had landed so they thought they should check it out. When they got there they saw two Digimon with their partners and six others hiding behind a bush.

"I didn't think there were more tamers that gust us?" Takato questioned to the other Tamers when Apollomon overheard, "I think we have company Dianamon." he said then Dianamon turned around, "Hmhmhm you're right let's get them as well-" "NO!" Apollomon inturupted, "We're fighting these two let Minervamon and Neptunmon handle the others." "Alright, fine" Dianamon said with slight disappointment in her. Just then two more Mega-Level Digimon appeared out of no where and their names were Minervamon and Neptunmon. Minervamon is wielding a claymore by the name of "Olympia" and Neptunmon wields a trident that has it's own will by the name of "King's Bite". They attacked Takato, Henry, and Rika first. They were going to save the rest of the Tamers for later. All three of the Tamers got out their D-Powers and yelled "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"_Biomerge Digivolution."_

"Guilmon Biomerge to!"

"Terriermon Biomoerge to!"

"Renamon Biomerge to!"

"Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon" all three of them said simultaneously (or at least two seconds after each other).

"Now it get's interesting." Minervamon said as she readied for an attack, then she attacked. "Strike Roll!" she shouted as she whipped her claymore at Sakuyamon effortlessly. She dodged and retaliated with "Flaming Fox!" Meanwhile Neptunmon was attacking Gallantmon and MegaGarogomon. "Vortex Penetrate!" he said swinging his trident at them both, but the countered. Gallantmon yelled "Lightning Joust!" and MegaGargomon yelled "Mega Barrage!". Both of their attacks came into contact, but did very minimal damage to him.

"Wow this is one tough Digimon. We can barely make a bruise on him." Gallantmon said to both MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon. They both agreed with him and had to think of a new tactical approach. Then Gallantmon had an idea to Digivolve to Crimson Mode.

"Leave this to us," Gallantmon said getting ready "Gallantmon Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode (CM)!" Gallantmon CM was floating in the sky with his spear "Gungnir" and his sword "Blutgang". He prepared for an attack and then unleashed "FINAL JUSTICE!" The attack combined with "Mega Barrage" and "Flaming Fox" did more than average damage, but not enough to defeat them. Then from out of the thick Omnimon (He Digivolved while the tamers were fighting) flew infront of them followed by Matt and Tai. The other Digi-Destined couldn't stand the sight so they came out from the bushes and to join the fight. Suddenly all of their Digivices started to glow. All of the Digimon started to Warp Digivolve.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…….HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…….Ornismon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…….Rosemon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…….Vikemon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…….Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…….Magnadramon!"

All of the Digi-Destined were in shock when they saw what happened to their Digimon. Even the Digimon they were fighting had dropped jaws (and yes they do have jaws). All of them attacked, so there was a "Final Justice (Gallantmon CM)", "Mega Barrage(MegaGargomon)", "Flaming Fox(Sakuyamon)", **"**Transcendent Sword(Omnimon)", "Giga Horns(HerculesKabuterimon)", "Cosmic Ray(Ornismon)", "Rose Spear(Rosemon)", "Viking Flare(Vikemon)", "Strike of the Seven Stars(Seraphimon)" and "Holy Flame(Magnadramon)" all heading directly for the Mega Level Digimon. Just like that the Digimon perished and all of the Digi-Destined's and Tamer's Digimon Dedigivoved to their In-training forms. After a while the Tamers and Digi-Destined got more acquainted with each other and their partners.

"Hi. My name's Takato and this is Guilmon, well Gigimon right now." Takato told to the rest the rest of them.

"I'm Henry and this is Terriormon or right now he's Gummimon." Henry followed.

"And this is the ice queen," Takato said looking over at Rika "Just joking, but she was like that when we first met her. She's nicer now. Her name's Rika," he continued "And this is her partner Renamon, but for now it's actually Viximon."

At the same time both Rika and Viximon said "Nice to meet you all and please ignore any jokes from Gogglehead and the two idiots Kazu and Kenta." This gave some of the Digi-Destined no trouble at all. In fact the Tamers (mainly Kazu and Kenta) thought they were going to get the jokes thrown at them. When all of the Tamers and the Digi-Destined had gotten properly acquainted they headed for Zhuquiomon's palace to confront the Sovereign and rescue Calumon from his clutches.

**Zuquiomon's Palace**

**Unknown Time**

When they had finally arrived at the palace a very tall rabbit was standing out front guarding the bridge. Henry's sister Suzy who accidently fell into the Digital World when the rest of them left saw the rabbit and thought that it looked soooo cuuuttee.

"Oh Bowy loowk a bunny. Hendwy let's loowk at the cute bunny." Suzie said to Henry with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"No Suzie that's not a good Digimon, we shouldn't get involved with it." Henry replied so Suzie giving her disappointment. Throughout this argument the Digimon that was guarding the bridge heard them and started coming towards them. When the Digimon finally got to them she said "My name is Antylamon. I am the guard to Zhuquiomon's palace and none shall pass." After a while there was a glow in the air and a D-Power appeared in front of Suzie indicating that Suzie was Antylamon's Tamer.

"Wha-what's happenening," Antylamon said as she dedigivolved back into Lopmon, "I'm dedigivolving, but why? It must be because you're now my Tamer."

"Wait that can't be right," Henry thought to himself surrounded with confusion, "How is it that Suzie would get a partner this early?" As he was thinking, out from the palace came Zuquiomon with intense rage inside him. He charged up an attack an then fired his "Desolation Blast" directly at them. They just narrowly dodged his attack, but Guilmon got blasted by a wave of dark energy and somehow digivolved into ChaosGallantmon (for those people who don't know who ChaosGallantmon is, here's a brief description. He has, instead of red, a dark blue cape, shoulder armor, trim on the bottom of his lance and his hazard symbol is also dark blue.). ChaosGallantmon attacked Zuquiomon with his "Chaos Shot" attack and hit him directly. Then he turned around and prepared for another attack.

"Chaos Shot!" he yelled as he pointed his lance at the rest of the Tamers and the Digi-Destined. The shot fired out towards them, but was blocked by another Digimon, this time it was Beelzemon and the shot went right through him deleting his power and dedigivolving him back into Impmon. The Tamers were in shock when they saw this happen to him. ChaosGallantmon was out of control and destroying everything in sight. When Zuquiomon saw this he thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to reattack ChaosGallantmon, the Tamers, and the Digidestined, but as he charged up to attack he was stopped by Azulongmon who had come because of the ruckus that Zuquiomon had caused along with ChaosGallantmon.

"You must stop this. It isn't right for you to attack innocent humans Zuquiomon." Azulongmon said to Zuquiomon as he noticed the Digi-Destined standing near the Tamers and realized he saw them before a long time ago.

"I've seen you before," he continued "About twenty-five years ago you and I met when you entered the digital world an saved it." Then Azulongmon diverted his attention back to Zuquiomon and continued to speak "I want you to stop and go back to guarding the Southern Gate, and as for ChaosGallantmon I will turn him back into his original state." And just like that a ray of light hit ChaosGallantmon and he reverted back to Guilmon. After the calamity ended a huge rift in the sky opened up and the Digi-Destined were sucked into it and back to their time (earlier on the Tamers and the Digi-Destined went through a rift to get to Zuquiomon's palace). The Tamers waved goodbye in hopes that they would see each other again. Then after a while everthing was calm until a huge tremor shook under Shinjuku. At first the Tamers thought it was nothing until the D-Reaper arrived in the center of Hypnos and tarted causing a massive amount of damage, but that is for the next chapter so you'll have to wait.


End file.
